


I hate you, I love you

by welcometotheupsidedown



Series: Little Lumax Moments [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Lumax, extremely short, mario - Freeform, they fight but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheupsidedown/pseuds/welcometotheupsidedown
Summary: Lucas is better at Mario than Max. That's it. That's the whole fic.





	I hate you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. Based on a prompt.
> 
> Just for funzies!

Max threw the Wii remote controller across the room, narrowly missing Lucas’s head. 

“Whoa, watch it!” he said.

“This game is impossible. Stupid Mario can’t beat that freaking monster boss!” Max yelled.

“Here, let me try,” Lucas said, picking up the controller and starting the level over. 

Lucas played through the whole level, keeping Mario alive, and then it was time to defeat the boss. Lucas killed the boss in one single try.

He looked over at Max with a smug grin on his face, as Max looked at him in a murderous glare. 

“Get the fuck out of my house!” Max yelled. 

Lucas mocked fake offense and said, “But… I live here too.”

“Damnit, that’s right, how could I forget?”

“You’re very forgetful when you play video games,” Lucas said, pulling her closer to him.

“I hate you,” Max said.

“I love you, too,” Lucas replied, leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
